


My cortigana

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Arte (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Arte falls in love with Veronica instead of Leo.





	My cortigana

The rain was falling hard on Firence, while I was sitting in my chair and looking at it through my window.

I was glad I didn't have any customers now, because it would be pretty tiring to work on a day like this.

Suddenly the maid entered my quarters and said: "My lady, miss Arte is outside, begging me to let her in, even though you told me not to let anyone enter."

" It is quite alright, you can let her in," I said feeling surprised at her sudden visit. She never did that before, so why now? What had happened, is it Leo's fault she had come to me so late in the night.

I was curious and couldn't wait to see her. Arte soon entered looking like a wet mop. She almost collapsed on the floor, so I helped her get to the chair.

"Oh, Arte my dear, what is the matter? Why did you come here to me? Did something bad happen?" I asked worriedly.

Arte looked up at and I could see tears in her eyes. " I came because I have something to tell you Veronica! ," she exclaimed, her cheeks becoming a redder color.

I became worried, for some reason my insticts telling me, this won't be good. But I didn't let worry show on my face, so I smiled at her and asked, waving my hand at her:" What is it Arte? You know you can tell me everything," I said, fondness aparent in my voice.

She started twitching, averting her gaze and looking out of the window. I waited knowing that I shouldn't push her, for when she is ready, she will tell me.

Bracing herself, she blurted out what she wanted to say:" Veronica I think I am in love with you. How can you know, you will ask me? I think I was interested in you since I first met you. You were so beautiful and you smelled really nice, that I remembered your face and I couldn't forget it."

"When I officially met you, I was amazed by your books, but also by your stance, your behavior and by your smile. When you asked Leo, that you want me to paint your portrait I was so happy. Every time I had to come to your house made me excited, but nervous at the same time. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I even dreamed of you."

" It distracted me so much that I couldn't do my work properly, and I am just a bother to Master Leo now. So please tell me your answer, so I could move on and continue working for master," I was surprised, but not stunned. I saw signs of her love towards me, but I hoped I was wrong.

Apparently not. I was silent, for some time, because I knew my answer, but I didn't want to hurt Arte, because I became fond of her. Will this answer ruin our friendship?

Arte was looking at me with pleading eyes, that finally broke me. I sighed and continued:" I am sorry Arte I can't accept your feelings. And if you come with me tomorrow I will show you why." She looked at me confused, but nodded nevertheless.

I followed her out of my house and maids opened the door for her." Oh, look it has stopped raining," Arte stated and turned around to look at me. After a couple of minutes she set off on her way and I waved, dreading the next day and hoping it will end well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I showed her the old cortigana and told Arte her story, explaining what will happen to her if she falls in love, even with me. From the look on her face, I knew she understood.

" So that is why you can't accept my feelings. For me and for you too, that will be dangerous and it could end us," her eyes widened in understanding and I answered:" Yes that is true. If you want to succeed in this world, you can't fall in love. For women like us, who want to succeed by ourselves, love is poison."

Arte started to cry and I hugged her tightly, patting her on the head. I felt like a mother comforting her child. I never wanted to hurt Arte like this, but I must make her understand how the world works, or she will fall like many before her. And because I like her I don't want that to happen to her.

The carriage carried us back to my house in silence, because neither Arte or me felt the need to talk about anything. I greeted her, watching how her small figure gets lost in the crowd, thinking if I will ever see her again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arte appeared one day, carrying my portrait that I ordered from her. When I looked at it, Arte started to fidget behind impatient to hear my opinion. "I love it! It is really good!" I said to her, and her face immediately brightened. When she got out of the house, I looked closely at the picture again.

" This is not good. I can clearly see how strong her feelings are for me in this picture. She won't forget about me that easily. Can she even do it? Arte said to me that I was her first love, can she get over me painlessly and without any consequences? I can only really hope, she does it for her sake and for my sake too. Oh, God please look after Arte, she will need your help from now on," I thought to myself, while looking at the moon, and laughing at my fate.


End file.
